One Last Chance: Curse of the Black Pearl
by GallifreyLives
Summary: <html><head></head>Toby is just one ordinary homeless boy in Port Royal who dreams of becoming a pirate one day, and maybe finding the father that abandoned him. When Captain Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royal, on a quest to collect a crew to chase down the infamous Black Pearl, Toby finds there's more to Captain Sparrow that meets the eye, and why does the infamous Captain feel like he knows Toby?</html>


**_One Last Chance: Curse of the Black Pearl _**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Hi guys! So here's my first story, a Pirates of the Caribbean one too! It centres on my OC Toby who we later learn is a some one very familiar to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. So pretty please Read and Review to tell me what you guys think :) hope you enjoy. _**

Toby watched the two guards from atop the crow's nest of the prized _Interceptor. _Up at Fort Charles was the ceremony for ol' Norrington as he was to become Commodore and the beat of the drums could be heard from the boy's high spot on the famed ship. It was one of the fanciest to do's that had happened recently and Toby would have enjoyed nothing more than attempt to sneak in and cause havoc after helping himself to what every trays were available. The youngster's stomach whined in protest for no food had been consumed the last day. Maybe he'd try the bakery later today; see if he could run off with one of the burned loafs thrown out the back before the rats got to it.

Mullroy and Murtogg down below on the dock were far from the pride of the King's navy, so they had been given the duty of keeping the dock off limits to civilians as apparently a sign wasn't enough, shown as Toby had easily climbed aboard the _Interceptor_ with an ease that it was near boring. The young boy of eight had always dreamed of sailing on a ship across the seas of the world, ever since the pirate invasion he witnessed here in Port Royal when he was but six. Since then it had been a dream of a pirate's life for the young boy.

As the wind whipped at his face, Toby smiled as he thought of all the adventures he would go on one day, becoming the most infamous pirate in the world and across the seven seas.

Being homeless allowed Toby to run about as he pleased, with no parents to shake the pirate idea out of his head. The solitude could be unbearable at times but he got by with regular chats with the young boy named Harry who helped unload docking ships and the Blacksmith apprentice Will Turner who made some of the best swords in Port Royal. Toby had gotten to know Will and had pleaded for the Blacksmith to teach him to sword fight. When Will finally agreed Toby expected to be able to handle a real sword but Will had seen him run carelessly into things and didn't trust him with a real sword, so instead fashioned him a toy wooden one. It was quite degrading but after feeling the weight of a real sword Toby settled for the toy wooden which he currently had slotted in-between his belt and shirt.

Toby's stomach growled again as he moved from the crow's nest and sat upon the ropes of the ship, too high for Mullroy and Murtogg to see. He was dressed in the tatters of what once was a (presumably) white shirt, the sleeves nearly completely ripped off, a once red waistcoat, a pair of dark brown breeches which were stained, faded and torn and a pair of badly laced up boots with the soles flapping. Toby's dark hair was normally chopped at with whatever he could get his sticky little hands one, but his hair had not been cut in a while, so the dark frayed locks were beginning to cover his eyes. Atop his head was a dark, faded tri-cornered hat which he'd had for all he could remember. The hat was much too large and sometimes fell over his eyes, but he kept it all the same.

His small dirtied hand reached into the pocket of his breeches and pulled out a half eaten apple which he was trying to save, but his hunger was overwhelming. The heat of the day was causing him to sweat and his hair to clump up. The water below the ship looked inviting but he didn't want to jump right in and reveal his spot onboard the ship. Between the bites and locks of his hair he saw a man saunter down the 'off limit' dock.

'Whoa...' Toby breathed as the clothes the man wore told him out right that this man was a pirate. Toby watched as the man walked down the ramp and headed towards the ship Toby sat atop but Mullroy and Murtogg jumped from their barrels and stood to attention before the man.

'This dock is off limits to civilians.' Murtogg spoke to the dreadlocked man. Toby lay on back on the ropes, wrapping his ankle around the course rope in case he toppled over as he watched the convocation unfold. The man placed his palms out and attempted to get around the two.

'I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately.' Toby giggled slightly to himself as the man tried to board but the two moved in front blocking the pirate's way. The man seemed to narrow his eyes before looking between the two of them.

'Apparently there's some sort of high-toned fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?' Mullroy and Murtogg looked between them before one spoke:

'Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limit to civilians.' The pirate nodded in a weird fashion as he spoke on.

'It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that-' The pirate moved along to the dock to point out towards the_ Dauntless, _Mullroy and Murtogg moved in sync with the pirate's movements. '-makes this one here a bit superfluous really.'

'Oh the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough.' Murtogg said. 'But there's no ship that can match the_ Interceptor_ for speed.' The pirate looked lost for a second as he thought, resting a finger on his chin before waving it around. Toby couldn't stop giggling at the man's funny movements.

'I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. The _Black Pearl_.'

'The _Black Pearl_?' Toby breathed the words. The _Black Pearl_ was the most famed pirate ship in the seven seas, crewed by the damned and a captain so evil even hell wouldn't have him. Down below on the deck, Mullroy scoffed and laughed.

'There's no _real _ship that can beat the _Interceptor_.' Toby frowned at the man's words, the Black Pearl was real enough, and he just knew it. Murtogg began looking over at Mullroy and stated the _Black Pearl's_ existence.

Toby rolled his eyes, knowing once those two got started there was no stopping them. The young boy smiled as he saw that was the pirate's intention as he boarded the ship and walked over the deck to the wheel and caressed the wood of the ship as if trying to connect to it. Toby shuffled on the ropes to look down at the pirate at the wheel. He was dressed in a long dark coat with plenty of scarves and belts around his waist, a bandana and a tri-cornered hat on top his head. As Toby moved forwards his foot slipped on the rope and he toppled over, letting out a small yell as he hung upside down, his boot caught up in the ropes. He placed one hand on his hat to keep in place and one unconsciously over his mouth. The pirate below looked around the deck for the noise but never looked up.

'Oi!' Murtogg and Mullroy finally noticed the pirate had disappeared onboard. The two ran over the gangplank and aimed their rifles at him. 'Get away from there! You don't have permission to be onboard there mate!'

'I'm sorry, it just such a pretty boat. Ship.' The man corrected himself. As Toby held in another laugh, his hand slipped and a wind caught his hat. The hat floated in the wind and landed at the feet of the pirate. Both he and Murtogg and Mullroy stared at the hat. The pirate picked it up and examined it with a frown on his tilted back head.

'That's my hat.' He stated before looking up, using his hand to block out the sun. Murtogg and Mullroy both looked up as well and three pairs of eyes all saw Toby hanging from the ropes of the ship.

'Uh...ahoy?' He grinned down and the two so called naval officers aimed their rifles up at him.

'Are either of you going to go up and save him?' The pirate asked with a strange point of his finger between Toby and the two officers.

'Not me I'm terrified of heights!' Murtogg stated and Mullroy nodded in agreement, but it did not matter anyhow as a rip was heard and the rung of rope snapped and Toby fell and landed with a heavy cringe worthy thud on the deck, a groan emitted from the boy. Toby opened his eyes to see the end of the two rifles pointing at him.

'Really? You're really pointing that at me?' Toby tried to sound brave but he was sure his voice squeaked. The boy pushed himself up and stumbled about the ship, as if drunk and settled against the railing.

'You're him aren't you?' Murtogg stated his and Mullroy's rifle still aimed at him.

'Who?'

'The boy who pushed Norrington off the dock.' Toby couldn't suppress his laugh. Yes he'd pushed Norrington off the dock and into the water as he ran from a group of guards who'd caught him 'terrorising' some other boys with methods of piracy. Norrington happened to be in his way and the fastest thing to do was to push the man into the water. Toby's laugh was enough conformation and the two kept their weapons trained on him and the pirate.

'What's your name, boy?' Murtogg stated.

'Toby.' At the mention of his name, the pirate's dark eyes scanned the boy's face, as if searching for some unexplained detail as if the name rang unseen bells in the pirate's mind.

'And what about you?' Mullroy asked the pirate at the wheel who was still holding Toby's hat, his eye swivelling back between the two soldiers and Toby.

'Smith. Or Smithy if you like.'

'What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mister Smith?'_

'Yeah, and no lies.' Murtogg looked nervous as 'Smithy' moved around the deck.

'Alright then, I confess.' The pirate sighed dramatically as he moved about the deck. 'It is my intension to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid pillage and plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out.' The pirate's eyes were wide now and Toby laughed aloud at the two confused faces, earning a grin from 'Smithy'.

'I said no lies.' Murtogg tightened his grip on his rifle.

'I think he's telling the truth.' Mullroy whispered.

'If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us.'

'Here we go again.' Toby sighed as he rubbed the back of his aching head and he was surprised to see the pirate chuckle as he gripped the ropes of the ship.

'Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it.' The man exaggerated his movements and Mullroy and Murtogg looked more confused than ever. Toby nearly fell off the railing with laughter. This caught Murtogg's attention and the rifle was soon pointed back at him.

'And what are you doing here.'

'Like he said-' Toby pointed over at the pirate who frowned. '-it's such a pretty boat.' The pirate grinned at the boy and tossed him his hat.

'Nice hat Laddie.' The pirate gave a small strained grin with a searching look in his eyes, as if the boy's face was somewhat familiar to him but could not place who's face it was. The pirate looked back at Murtogg and Mullroy and spoke:

'Now what are you fine gentlemen going to do with us, eh?'

**XXX**

**So what do you guys think? Eh? Feel free to let me know and if enough people like it I'll write the next chapter soon :) **


End file.
